shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flash
on }} The Flash is a television series based on the DC Comics of the same name. It is set in the same verse as Arrow and Constantine NBC, termed by fans as Arrowverse. Plot Until recently, 25 year-old Barry Allen (Grant Gustin) lived a normal life as a perpetually tardy C.S.I. in the Central City Police department. He was secretly in love with his best friend, Iris West (Candice Patton), daughter of Barry’s surrogate father, Detective Joe West (Jesse L. Martin). Joe adopted Barry fourteen years ago after Barry’s mother was murdered and Barry’s father, Henry Allen, received a life sentence for the crime – though Barry always maintained that a mysterious “Man in Yellow” was responsible. Then the S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator exploded, creating a dark matter lightning storm that struck Barry, bestowing him with super-speed and making him the fastest man alive. But Barry wasn’t the only person who was given extraordinary abilities that night. The dark matter also created meta-humans, many of whom have wreaked havoc with their powers on the city. With the help of his new scientist friends at S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin Snow (Danielle Panabaker), Cisco Ramon (Carlos Valdes), and Dr. Harrison Wells (Tom Cavanaugh), Barry began a journey as The Flash to protect the people of Central City from these powerful new threats. List of Ships * For more ships containing these characters, see Arrow and DC's Legends of Tommorow. The ships listed below are between characters who have both appeared on The Flash show. Some of the characters listed below, may not have been seen together of this show, but instead have been seen together on other Arrowverse shows. Het ships * Arrowest - Iris West and Oliver Queen * Barricity - Barry Allen and Felicity Smoak * BlackVibe - Cisco Ramon and Laurel Lance * Clartin - Martin Stein and Clarrisa Stein * Earth-2 WestAllen - Barry Allen (Earth-Two) and Iris West (Earth-Two) * Flavot - Patty Spivot and Barry Allen * Goldenvibe - Cisco Ramon and Lisa Snart * Hawkvibe - Cisco Ramon and Kendra Saunders * Hawkwave - Kendra Saunders and Mick Rory * Hawkmates - Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall * Jocile – Joe West and Cecile Horton * KidQuick – Jessie Wells and Wally West * Laurarry - Barry Allen and Laurel Lance * Olicity - Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen * ParkAllen - Barry Allen and Linda Park * SmoakAtom – Felicity Smoak and Ray Palmer * Snowbarry - Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow * Snowells - Harrison Wells and Caitlin Snow * Snowpalm - Caitlin Snow and Ray Palmer * SnowStorm - Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond * SpeedyFlash - Thea Queen and Barry Allen * Westallen - Barry Allen and Iris West * Westhawne - Iris West and Eddie Thawne * WestVibe - Iris West and Cisco Ramon Slash ships * Atomicold - Ray Palmer and Leonard Snart * Atomvibe - Cisco Ramon and Ray Palmer * Atomwave - Mick Rory and Ray Palmer * Barrison - Harrison Wells/or Eobard Thawne and Barry Allen * Barrisco - Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon * CaptainPiper - Hartley Rathaway and Leonard Snart * ColdFlash - Barry Allen and Leonard Snart * Coldwave - Mick Rory and Leonard Snart * Firekid - Jefferson Jackson and Wally West * Flarrow - Barry Allen and Oliver Queen * Heatfire - Mick Rory and Jefferson Jackson * PrettyFlash - Eddie Thawne and Barry Allen * Rosingh – David Singh and Rob * VibeStorm – Cisco Ramon and Ronnie Raymond * Viper - Hartley Rathaway and Cisco Ramon Femslash ships * Snowcanary – Caitlin Snow and Sara Lance * Snowgold - Caitlin Snow and Lisa Snart * SnowSmoak - Caitlin Snow and Felicity Smoak * WestCanary – Iris West and Sara Lance * WestHawk - Iris West and Kendra Saunders Category:The Flash (CW)